Seasons Greetings
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: Just how easy would you imagine everyone's day going when they are supposed to be leaving to spend the holiday's together after years of not seeing each other? Not easy at all. A quick shot with potential for more!


**A little quick shot of everyone's day to depart for a holiday vacation all together after years apart. Hope you enjoy!**

"Is he getting his own room?"

"Yes sweetie."

"And it's near mine, right?"

"Yes sweetie."

"It won't be too big right? You know he'll have trouble falling asleep."

"I'm sure it's just the perfect size for him."

"But-"

"Kagome, love, I need you to breathe. Takumi will be fine. If anything, he can sleep with you or your brother."

"As if!" Souta yelled as he came racing down the stairs.

"Shippo might sleep with you." Kagome smirked.

"But!"

"No buts. Go back upstairs and finish your packing. We are waiting on you." Kaori put her foot down. Kagome giggled as her little brother went stomping back upstairs.

"Is gramps really not coming?" She asked.

"Oh, you know him. A holiday without us is a treat. Says he gets to do his rituals and cleansing of the house correctly now. We should just let him be." Kagome nodded along with her mother as she helped her with the trunk.

"He'll certainly have peace for the holidays as opposed to where we're going." Kagome added.

"Mom! Can't we bring Bouyo!" Souta yelled.

Kagome looked up the stairs. "Dog demons, idiot."

"Why does that matter?"

"It just does. He'll be fine here with Gramps and if you don't put your last bag in the car, we're leaving you here." Kagome put a hand on her hip.

"God, you're such a mom now." He grumbled.

"Kagome, dear."

"Yes mom?"

"Is Takumi even awake yet?"

"Oh shit!" And Kagome went racing up the stairs too.

"I'm leaving you all here at this rate…" Kaori shook her head.

"Haku, are you done in there?"

"Nope."

"Well I need you to be because you haven't even packed! Dad? What are you doing?"

"Eating.." He looked up from his cereal.

"Have you finished packing?"

"Um- yes?" Sango's eyebrow twitched. "Almost. I swear."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"GO PACK. I still have to pick up Jakotsu and you two are still messing around!"

*doorbell*

"You should probably get that." Kohaku stuck his head out of the door. Sango pushed him back in and shut it before running to the door.

"Jakotsu?"

"I knew none of you would be ready. Coffee?" He lifted the café tray and she just beamed.

"You are my savior. Thank you."

"I know. Are you ready for this trip?" He rose a brow.

"Is anyone?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Kagome most definitely isn't. I'm nervous for her."

"We all are. It's going to be a madhouse."

"But I'm sure Izy's excited. How long has it been since we've all seen each other?" Sango smiled.

"Not that long. We're only around 25. Dear god, we're ancient aren't we?" JAkotsu teased

"So, who needs me?" He asked.

"My dad could could use your help packing. He's nowhere near done, I'm sure."

"I heard that!" Said man yelled from upstairs. They both rolled their eyes.

"On it. Lord knows, he can't match anyways."

"Thank you Thank you- KOHAKU PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON ALREADY!"

"Kouga, if you do not get up and get ready in the next five minutes, we are leaving you." Kouga lifted his head from the pillow to look up at the fiery redhead above his bed. He smiled.

"I'll be right up."

"You better. I've already packed all of our things. Literally all we need is you alive now." She glared.

"You're amazing, love you. So just let me sleep just a little more…" He turned and laid his head down again. Ayame fumed.

"Need it?" Rin popped her head in the door way. Ayame nodded.

She grabbed the bucket from Rin's hands and as said girl jetted down the hall with her things to wait for the car, she heard the scream. With the icy contents of the bucket dumped over the wolf demon, he shot out of bed.

"Why is this the only way to get you out of bed?! GET DRESSED KOUGA!" Ayame yelled and left the room.

"Are you going to help?" Miroku asked.

"I just did my nails."

"Why are we bringing her?" He looked at Inuyasha.

"Because my brother opened his fatass mouth about me dating and my mom will kill me if I don't." Inuyasha shoved the huge bag into the trunk.

"She'll probably kill you when you do." They both nodded as they finished the car. "Know something else?"

"What?" Inuyasha closed the trunk.

"Kagome might murder you too."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Can't wait."

"Who's Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Family friend." Inuyasha said too quickly. Miroku looked at him.

"Good." She smiled sweetly as she took a seat int the back herself.

"Family friend?" Miroku quoted.

"Shut up."

"Oh she's definitely going to kill you." He stared to laugh. "It's going to be a festive Holiday alright."

**Hope you liked this little tidbit! If you'd like more let me know (:**


End file.
